Over You
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: -SPOLIERS FOR ENCORE AND CHAPTER 48- Ikuto never expected Utau to send him twenty five texts in one minute let alone one. He was even more suprised at what the texts were about. Ikuto/Utau. Brother/sister relationship only. No incest.


**Hey. This idea came into my head when I was reading the first chapter of Shugo Chara in English. I realized that when Kukai got all those texts from Utau at the end or the chapter, they were forwarded to Ikuto. So I thought I would write about what Ikuto's reaction would be to them.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Over you**

Ikuto sighed as he waited for his chocolate croissant. Sure it was four in the afternoon but he was hungry for something chocolate. He didn;t care that he would probably have his dinner in an hour, he wanted food now. If he was still in Japan, he would probably have bought some chocolate taiyaki but seeing as he was in Paris a chocolate croissant would have to do.

"Merci." He said once his croissant and hot chocolate had finally arrived. He could see the blush across the waitress's face before she walked away. He chuckled before munching into his croissant.

Things had been pretty boring for him recently. Yoru had gone back into his heart three days before and he still hadn't found his dad. Of course, he knew that it would take a while to find his father but he couldn't help but feel it should be easier. Maybe it was because he was lonely and wanted some company or because he hadn't seen his father in over eight years, he didn't know.

He raised his eyebrow as his phone beeped; he had a text message. Probably from Tadase or Utau. They were the only ones who texted him from time to time. His mother did contact him but that was though calls. She preferred to hear his voice and make sure he didn't drop his phone by accident. Ikuto suspected his father had probably done that a few years ago.

He reached his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. However, just before he pulled it out, it beeped again, signalling he had a new message. Then came another beep.

And another.

And another.

Ikuto sat silently mentally counting the beeps.

Twenty-five.

In the space of one minute, he had received twenty-five texts. A new record.

Curiously, he opened his phone and scrolled own to see the sender.

Utau.

How the hell had she managed to send him twenty five texts in a minute? He knew she could write texts pretty fast but not this fast. He sipped his hot chocolate as he scrolled though the texts.

It occurred to Ikuto that she had written these texts at different times. For example, in one text she had mentioned that Yuu and Yukari were back together. He had to admit he was surprised at that. He knew that they loved each other but he had never expected them to get back together. They were too stubborn.

Another text told him how hard she was working in her new movie and how gruelling the practice was.

His smile that appeared on his face faded as soon as he read the last to texts.

_I love you_

And

_I really love you._

He frowned. He was sure she didn't love him anymore. Well not like that anyway. They would always love each other as brother and sister. But he was so sure she didn't want him anymore. He was so sure she had moved on.

He sighed once more and was about to exit the text until something caught his eye.

The text message wasn't meant for him. It was for Kukai. The message had merely been forwarded to him.

So Utau had moved on. She had found somebody else. She had her first boyfriend and most likely first love judging by the last two texts. He smiled before clicking reply.

It was obvious that the texts were forwarded to him on purpose. She wanted him to know that she was no longer in love with him but still wanted him to be part of her life.

As her brother.

Not her lover. Not that they ever were in the first place.

He was proud of her and quickly typed his reply.

_Congratulations _

And then some part of him couldn't resist teasing her. After all, he was her big brother and we all know how annoying brothers can be.

_So when's your wedding?_

For the next month, he received a lot of spam off of his younger sister.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
